


What a Night...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

Seras was in her blue Hellsing uniform and racing up a hill carrying her Harkonnen, conflicted from the response from her master Alucard and who said she should enjoy the massacre. However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw _him_.

That bastard... He has been everywhere in her sight for the past month un-nerving her with that unrelenting lust-filled glare and his cocky smirk.

He was only wearing a pair of black tights and smirking down at her from his position on top of the hill.

"Damn." She said and she grits her teeth preparing for a fight.

After a brief period of struggling, the freak whose name is now known as Paul Wilson pins her to the ground, she spits at him, but he licks his face clean.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Seras snarled, struggling from her position.

"We are of the same kind. Why would you try to be alone?" Paul asked moving his face to a closer proximity to Seras.

"I'm...undead! Alucard gave me his blood!" Seras snapped.

"Unless you drink fresh blood of your own free will, you merely serve your master. You are no better than a ghoul replying to a master." He responded.

Her fists tightened in his unrelenting grip and tried to free herself. "Let me go!"

"A human body and a human heart. No matter how deeply you're attached to them, you are no longer human. Why don't you try to enjoy your new life with me...with me?!"He purred.

"Who would want that?!" Seras bared her fangs.

She tried lifting her arms, still in his grip, but he moved closer to kiss her, but she headbutted him, which didn't loosen his grip on her arms.

He hasn't moved his head from hers as their blood fell from their foreheads and Paul licked the blood trail, but Seras turned her head away from him in disgust, to which he brought her to look him in the eyes as he kissed her.

Her first kiss, taken from the freak that was going to rape her...great...

She started struggling, but he was stronger than her. Having been given several freak chips, he was stronger than the average freak. He also was an apprentice of Incognito who gave him more power and his permission to go seek out Seras.

She bit his tongue in hoping she would be able to bit it off, however, she only gotten her mouth filled with his blood, his muffled moan of pleasure and the grinding of his hips against hers. The thin fabric of her hellsing uniform skirt did little to mask the heat she felt from his hard on.

'Dammit, you bastard get off of me!' She inwardly screamed but flinched when she heard b a sultry chuckle.

'You are still able to enter my mind?!' She shrieked 

'Yes, I am. Now, why don't you just give in? Besides, you might even learn something,' Paul said, to her mind, placing  his weight on her legs to prevent her from moving.

'I'll never give in to you! Never!'

'Then, I can do as I please.'

With that, the connection cut and her eyes snapped open to meet his lavender ones.

He finally released her mouth and their lips swollen and wet with saliva and blood.

He licks his lips as he removes one of his hands to tear off Seras' shirt, but she tries to stop him, and wrestles her other hand out of his grip and tries to throw him off of her, but he ripped off her belt to tied her hands together.

"No, no! Get off me you bastard!" She spat.

"Sorry, Seras. I can't do that, but you will feel good in a minute." He said.

He flipped her over and pressed his crotch into the curve of her butt. He rubbed his hard on between her butt cheeks brought her back up to meet his chest and his hands rubbed her breasts and fingered her nipples through her shirt.

After a few seconds later, he tore her shirt open and found himself looking at her lacy bra.

"Wow, Seras. Lace looks good on you." He whispered into her ear.

He groped her boobs and squeezed them in his vice grip,stroking her nipples in different directions and she started to squirm around, his tights starting to become wet with pre-cum. She grits her teeth and just growled at him and at herself at her weakness.

He groaned, burying himself deeper into the curve of her butt and tore off her bra. The moon silhouetted her perfectly in his eyes and he started to suck and lick her neck and then, he found her soft spot and started to suck hard on that spot which caused her to moan.

She tried to move away, but his right hand moved from tugging her breast and ripped away half of her skirt. She yelped in embarrassment and he chuckled at her cute yell.

He rubbed her through her lacy panties with his hard on rubbing from behind with the same rhythm. Her panties started to become wet with his attack on her clit and he began to go faster and faster, then tore off her wet panties and resumed his attack on her clit and she was about to cum until he suddenly stopped.

"Huh?"

She, then found herself face to face with him and her disgust with herself return full force, her pussy was unbearable hot. He started to rub her pussy on his hard on.

"No, stop it already!"

"But you love it Seras."

"I don-"

Her sentence was cut off by Paul who started sucking on her nipples.

"Ah~!" He sucked on her nipples with a vigor and pushed down his tights showing his long hard on, twitching with anticipation as he pushed his lower head into her pussy.

"No! D-don't!"

She could feel his cock entering her pussy, stretching her insides as he tried to bury himself inside of with short, quick thrusts. Soon, he had half of his dick crammed into her and then came across a fleshy wall.

"Ah~. You are a virgin, Seras." He stated, enjoying the burning warmth of her pussy.

"Yeah, I am." She gritted out, her pussy being stretched far too much for her liking.

"Well, not anymore." Slamming his entire length of his cock into her pussy at once, breaking her hymen.

He pulled her into a bruising kiss, to prevent her from screaming out. He didn't stop, he just kept pumping in and out, speeding up as he did.

"Ah~! D-dammit! S-st-op thrust-ing!" She said, bouncing up and down on his cock.

"No, your pussy is too good, not too." He said, continuing to pound her cunt, wanting to turn her into a quivering mess and give her a taste for blood before he finished.

He started to feel a familiar coiling at the pit of his stomach, driving him to go deeper and faster, and soon he found Seras' G-spot that caused her to scream.

"Heh! Looks like a found it." He smirked at her, speeding up practically pounding that specific spot, making Seras go crazy.*

"Ah~, no~!" Seras said, feeling her pussy tighten.

"Ah, yes~! Dear Seras." He could feel his cock twitch inside her and started to grind himself into her snatch.

"No~! Stop, dammit. I don-Ah~!" Seras was cut off when Paul, started to suck on her nipples again and he could feel her pussy tightening and twitch with each thrust.

"I'm going to come, come with me, Seras!" He grounded out.

"N-no~!" She moaned.

He then bit into her chest and started to suck her blood from her tits.

"Aaaaahhhhh~!" Seras yelled and she came hard, she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his blond messy hair in her fist.

"Good girl." He came soon after and pounded his cock into her pussy, cumming all the while, hitting her sweet spot, which made her bite his neck to keep from screaming out.

The pair were coming down from their orgasm-induced high and Seras slowly removed her fangs from his neck, her tongue licking up the trail of blood at the side of her mouth.

She was still coming down and unconsciously ran her fingers through his hair, her inner beast purred with pleasure and satisfaction.

Her womb was filled with his cum, she felt a blush, rush to her face as she felt strangely satiated in a way, but then reality crashed onto her mind. Her blue eyes sharpened and she kicked him away from her.

"Aww~. I thought you like our little romp." He said, from his position on the green grass.

She growled in response and right hooked him, putting most of her weight and force behind that hit, which connected to the side of his mouth, the loud crack of bone echoed to the surrounding area.

Seras was panting and was covered in grass stains, she slowly rose to her feet. Her shirt and bra were gone and half of her skirt was gone along with having his semen dripping down her legs like sticky syrup. She bit back a shiver of disgust at the feeling and she bared her fangs at him.

"That's some punch you have there, Seras," Paul said, as his jaw healed from the damage of her right hook, licking the blood from the side of his mouth.

She looked at her weapon behind him to which he moved in front of with a smile.

"You look very beautiful, Seras Victoria!" He said.

"You are my type!" Paul, then changed into a dreadful bat-like creature, with a mouth filled with sharp fangs, red slitted eyes, and dark gray skin. "Please me with your beautiful face!"

Seras gritted her teeth but saw something that made her eyes widen. His cock, it tore through his tights and it was huge, much bigger than the cock he raped her with not even two minutes ago.

"Come here, Seras!" He said, in a rough voice like sandpaper.

"N-no!" Seras stuttered.

She put a lot of energy in that punch and her legs were still wobbly from his pounding and her orgasm. He started to slowly walk towards her, like a predator stalking his prey and he was able to capture her with a bit of a struggle and was able to bring her head face to face with his cock.

His heavy scent and her own juices wafted heavily on his cock.

"Well~?" Smacking Seras' face with his cock, pre cum being smeared on her face and soon he was able to cram the head of his cock into her mouth. The head being too thick for her to bite through or even bite at all.

He felt her wet little tongue and started to slightly face fuck her, cramming more and more of his cock in her mouth and down her throat.

'Ah~, it stinks. I need to get away!' Seras thought to try to get her head away, but Paul kept an iron-clad grip on her head, continuing to face fuck her, cramming the last inches of his long cock down her throat, her saliva covering his entire length, falling from her stretched lips down to her chest, covering her breasts and making her nipples hard.

He stayed still, enjoying the feeling of her throat surrounding and wrapping around his cock. Soon, he started to move, grinding his cock from her mouth and slamming back into her mouth.

"Your mouth is so tight, just like your cunt." Paul grounded out through his teeth.

Seras' glare was her response. He returned her glare with a particularly hard thrust, which made her choke. She started to feel his cock twitching and she could taste his salty pre-cum on her tongue, she could feel her cunt twitch, as she started to get wet again.

Her honey dripping down into the grass below her, the scent driving him crazy, making him pound her face wanting to finish. He roughly grabbed her boobs, making her cry out, which caused vibrations to run down his shaft, making his balls tighten.

"I'm gonna cum, swallow it all, Seras!" He gritted out and fuck her face a few more time before his orgasm made him rigid.

Seras, gripped her thighs in an iron grip as she felt the first blast of cum shoot down her throat. Shot after shot of cum raced down her throat and pour out from her stretched lips onto her bare chest and hard nipples.

Her fingernails piercing her skin of her thighs making them bleed, as she started to gag on his large member shooting out his milk like no tomorrow.

"Aaahh~." His cock softening in her mouth, still being quite big, as she felt the last drops of cum fall on her tongue as he removed himself from her mouth.

Seras' mouth was still open, numb from the force of him face fucking her. She swirled his cum around with her tongue tasting him, and swallowed it slowly. She could feel her cunt twitch again and slowly removed her nails from her thighs, her blood running down her fingers.

She fell down onto her butt, she looked at her cum-covered chest, she could hear his heavy, ragged breathing, and a thump. She slowly looked up and found him laying on the ground, basking in his afterglow. She backed up slowly and bumped into one of her missile shell that fell out of her pack and grip it behind her back.

She slowly moved her way towards him. Looking down and then, crawling on top of him, the weight and scent of her body snapped him out of his haze. Her eyes were sharp and focused, crammed the missile shell down his throat and jumped away from him.

"When you go to hell, apologize to all my comrades along the way." She said, looking straight into his eyes.

His eyes widened, he returned her message by saying, "I'll meet you there." Then, he exploded, spraying blood everywhere on top of the hill and drenching Seras, head to toe.

She cleaned off her chest and licked off the remains of their coupling and his blood.

"Hmm~, Master said I should enjoy the massacre, huh?" Seras said, to herself looking at the red moon, staring back at her.

Her red eyes brightened with glee and said to the night sky, "Alright."

As she went back into battle, she started to enjoy herself along with her master in fighting off all the freaks in the area. The night air was filled with blood, screams, death and laughter. And the two vampires wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Ending it!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


End file.
